


Ours

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, OT4, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It's Dan's birthday. They're supposed to be at dinner. Venom has other plans for Eddie





	Ours

**Why do we have to do this?**

 

Eddie placed the rag back onto the bed, he took the dildo that he was just cleaning and sat it on his dresser drawer. 

 

“Do what Love?” Eddie feigned ignorance. He knew already that Venom hated when he used toys, always told him that he had him and his shifting ability. 

 

He didn't  **need** to have something so cold and impersonal up his ass. 

 

Anne had laughed, Dan had as well and he hated that his girlfriend and boyfriend took sides with  **their** symbiote boyfriend. 

 

**Clean that monstrosity. It obviously hurts you when you use it. Anne never uses it and Dan prefers to have me inside of him as well when we fuck. Why is it here?**

 

“It decreases the spread of bacteria you know. And just because it hurts me doesn't mean that I can't try and adjust myself to the pleasure. I actually enjoy this toy Venom.” 

 

**I do not. I wish to burn it. You have me. I am your sex toy now. Anne and Dan adjusted. Why must you be difficult?**

 

Eddie stood up, only to be pushed back onto the bed and suddenly black covered his legs, pulling them apart. He knew after he jerked it, he should have put his pants back on. His cock was betraying him. 

 

“Anne and Dan are expecting us. Do you really wanna be late on Dan's birthday?” 

 

A slither around his cock head forces him to toss his head back at the pleasure. Eddie moved a hand towards his growing erection, towards the sensitive area only to have Venom slap it away. 

 

**Dan will understand why we are late. You need to be reminded of what I can do. And what that toy can't do.**

 

Eddie closed his eyes, he felt Venom slither up his body. One… was wrapped around his cock, the other pushed its way into his mouth and began to slowly fuck his mouth and the other, the other found its way towards his ass. Venom pushed inside deeply. 

 

**Still open from that toy I see.**

 

“Venom. Please. Dan and Anne… shouldn't you punish us all? Dan and Anne enjoy it too, not just me.” 

 

It was a lie that Venom knew but Eddie wanted to share this with them. Dan and Anne normally felt left out in these things, and they were all in this together. 

 

Venom unwrapped himself. 

 

**Call Anne and Dan, will fuck the three of you at the same time then. Let you know that your Symbiote is much better than a toy**

 

Eddie's hand hovered over the bed side table that held his phone. They were supposed to have a nice night in. That's all, this… the jealousy wasn't supposed to happen. 

 

And yet, Venom and they're need to make sure that they're the only one. 

 

**Call Dan and Anne… now Eddie.**

 

Eddie grabbed his cell off the bedside table and dialed Dan. 

 

_ Hello? Eddie where are you and Venom?  _

 

“We are uh, tied up at the moment. Venom wants you and Anne to come home. They've got a surprise for us.” 

 

Dan sighed.  _ Seriously? On my birthday?  _

 

“I'm sorry sweetheart. Can you both just get here please before he makes me come? I uh, want you both here for this. Please.” 

 

Dan sighed.  _ On our way just hold out a little longer got it? _

 

Eddie hung up the phone.

 

He could hold out just a little bit. 

 


End file.
